1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bed base, more particularly to a bed base capable of fixing a mattress.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a traditional electric bed 10 is generally provided with a fixation member 12 at a foot portion thereof. The fixation member 12 is fastened on a base frame 16 of the electric bed 10 by two mounting members 14, whereby the fixation member 12 can be used to restrict a position of a mattress 18 placed on the base frame 16. In this way, the mattress 18 is not movable relatively to the electric bed 10 toward the foot portion when the user adjusts the angle of the electric, bed 10 to raise the user's back or downwardly swing the user's legs.
However, after the consumer buys the electric bed 10 and then desires to assemble the fixation member 12, the consumer must use a tool such as a screwdriver, to screw and fasten the two mounting members 14 on the base frame 16, so as to fasten the fixation member 12. However, it not only causes inconvenience and bothers for the consumer, but some consumers have no ideas about operating such tool and cannot assemble the fixation member 12. In particular, it further troubles the consumer whose hand is not convenient to hold the tool due to disease or disability. In addition, after being used for a period of time, the fixation member 12 will become old and rusty and need to be changed; or the fixation member 12 must be detached for conveniently changing a fitted sheet which is used to enclose outside of the mattress 18 and must be cleaned due to being dirty but the tool is also required to detach the fixation member 12. Therefore, the assembly and disassembly of the fixation member 12 of the traditional electric bed 10 are very inconvenient for the consumers. In addition, as functions of the electric bed 10 become more diversified, each of portions of the electric bed may be designed to be changed in various angles or various directions, and even the electric bed is provided with massage function. Therefore, the mattress is not only easily moved toward the foot portion, but also moved toward the bed head or the side edge of the electric bed 10 possibly. Under this circumstance, the traditional fixation member 12 may not be able to certainly fasten the mattress in desired position.